Goodbyes and New Beginnings
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: It's the end of two rivaling TV shows. But the beginning of something else. Sonny has no idea what's about to happen and Chad's really nervous about something. Channy. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

**So this is my first Fanfic of Sonny with a Chance. It was a really random idea I had. I hope you like it.**

**Goodbyes and New Beginnings**

The last episode of So Random had just been filmed. A party was to be held that night. Sonny Munroe stood with a bag in her hand cleaning out her dressing room. Five years ago she stood in this exact same position putting things into this dressing room.

"Don't you think it's so sad we're cleaning out this place?" Sonny asked, her cast mate and friend, Tawni Hart.

"Yes!" sobbed Tawni. She hadn't stopped crying. "This whole ending is making me look un-pretty."

"I know it's sad, but just think, we're going onto bigger and better things," Sonny said, putting clothes on hangers now.

"You're right," Tawni said, wiping her eyes.

"Well, I'm done," Sonny exclaimed, surveying her side of the dressing room, "And," she turned to Tawni's side, "You're not."

"Don't worry. I'll clean." Suddenly another set of tears fell down on her face.

"I'll just leave you to it then." Sonny walked out of the dressing room with a clothes rack and the bag of stuff.

I can't believe this shows over, thought Sonny. It's been a fast five years.

Sonny was going off to college this coming Fall. Her mind wandered off to her boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. His show, Makenzie Falls, ended today also. The Falls were throwing a party too. Sonny promised Chad she would try to make it.

It sure felt different being twenty-one years old. More decisions, more responsibilities, more freedom. Her life seemed so simple as a teenager compared to an adult. The college she was going to was the University of Southern California. Sonny was going to try to get a teaching degree, in case her acting dream, or when her acting dream, came to an end.

Once she reached her car, Sonny took all of the hangers of clothes and laid them in the back seat then she threw the bag of stuff in.

Now it was time to go clean out the rest of the prop room, and off she went.

* * *

Over at Makenzie Falls, Chad finished his last scene.

"Good work people, the director called. "I'll miss you all greatly. Make sure you come to the after party."

Chad left the set and went to his dressing room. There he found Portlyn.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Are you going to the after party tonight?" she asked.

"Probably not."

"Why Chady? You were Makenzie."

"I have other things to do tonight Port. More important then some "After Party."

"What other things? Do they have to with Sonny?" Portlyn asked jealously.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed we've been dating for four years, and yes, actually I do have plans with Sonny tonight."

Portlyn stood there with her arms crossed across her chest and looked liked she was about to cry.

"Okay fine. I'll come for a little but. Sonny will probably want to go to her after party anyways."

"Thanks Chady," Portlyn said smiling. "Why do you seem so tense? What's up?"

"Nothing's up. What are you talking about?" asked Chad, his voice raising.

"Whatever."

Chad sunk into on of his chairs. Tonight was one of the biggest nights of his life. He was a nervous wreck. And Sonny had no idea what was coming.

"Time to get cleaning," Chad said to himself.

* * *

The last box had been packed in the prop room. A truck would be coming tomorrow morning to pick it all up and bring it to storage.

"At least Marshall let us keep what we want," Sonny said to Nico and Grady, two other friends and cast mates.

"Yeah, I'll sure miss this place," Nico said, with a box in his arms.

"Me too," Grady agreed. He had four boxes.

"Are you really keeping all that stuff?"

"Hey, it'll be a great story to tell the grandkids," Grady said defensively.

Sonny and Nico rolled their eyes.

"I'd better go and start getting ready for the party," said Sonny, grabbing her box. "See you guys in a little bit."

She walked back to her dressing room. Tawni had all of her stuff in boxes.

"I'm just going to change," Sonny said, setting down her box, and grabbing a dress she left out. "Oh, and by the way. You're free to take whatever props you want."

Sonny's dress was red and went down just above her knees. There was a big bow on the top half of the dress, and she wore black heeled shoes with rhinestones. Her hair was set in an elegant bun.

* * *

Over at the Falls, Chad had his dressing room cleaned out and sets were being torn down. The closer it got to the evening, the more sick to his stomach he became.

You can do this, he thought. You have to.

* * *

Everyone at So Random was at their after party dancing around having a good last time together.

Tawni, of course, had on a pink dress with a tiara. She had finally stopped crying.

"Excuse me," Marshall said, in a microphone. "I'd like to thank all of you for giving me a great five years as a director. I'll miss all of you deeply. If anyone has anything to say please feel free to come up and say it."

"We'll miss you Marshall," Nico called out. "Marshall! Marshall! Marshall!" he chanted.

Soon everyone else joined in.

"Please stop it," Marshall cried laughing, and wiping tears form his eyes.

"I'll see you in a bit,' Sonny whispered to Tawni.

"Where are you going?"

"Makenzie Falls."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"This is a great party, don't you think Chady?" Portlyn asked over the music.

"Yeah, really great," Chad said unfocused. He was looking for Sonny.

He soon spotted the brunette with pretty hair.

"I'll see you later Port," had said waving. He walked over to Sonny.

"Wow, you look great," he said, looking form her head down to her feet.

"Thanks," laughed Sonny.

"Hey, do you mind if we take a drive? I want to take you somewhere."

"Sure," Sonny agreed.

Chad held out a hand and she took it . They walked out of the party together and to his shiny, black sports car.

I wonder where we're going? Sonny thought.

The two of them drove for a while talking and then the car came to a halt. Sonny looked to see they were at Lookout Mountain.

Chad drew in a deep breath. "Sonny?" he asked. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart. I'm your forever."

"Can we get out of the car for a minute?"

"Okay," replied Sonny confused.

They both got out and stood to face each other in front of the car. The night air was a little cold. Sonny could see Chad's breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing his nervous expression.

He nodded.

It's now or never Chad, he thought to himself.

Sonny stopped breathing as she watched Chad get down on one knee.

"Sonny, I've known and loved you for a long time. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?" he held out a ring.

Sonny couldn't think of the answer for a second she was so shocked.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Chad Dylan Copper," Sonny responded.

Chad put thing ring on her finger and kissed it. He smiled and she smiled back. Then Chad stood up and kissed her.

This was the end of an old beginning and the start of a new one.

~The End~

**Review please!**


End file.
